


Wisdoms' Ruler

by booklover4eva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lovely porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4eva/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: Hermione has a treat for her wonderful girlfriend or a wonderful girlfriend for a treat, either way tonight was going to be magical!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Wisdoms' Ruler

**Author's Note:**

> Well my friends, this past year has been a hell of a ride for many of us and has lead me to look back over my life. The trials and tribulations, the good and the bad and you my friends are most definitely the high point in my life. It's been six years since i first joined this site and I can honestly say that they have been the best six years of my life and I hope to have many many more with all of you. Stay safe my friends xx
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Wendy, my lovely friend, hope you *ahem* enjoy it!

Hermione hummed as she walked around the room, straightening various knicknacks and folding clothes to put away, hips swaying sensually along to Evanescence on the radio she cheerfully tidied the room. A groan from behind had her grinning widely as she felt her girlfriends eyes roving over her body, bending over she put the clothes she had been wearing 5 minutes ago onto the chair in their bedroom, Hermione stifled a chuckle as Minerva whimpered at the sight.

Turning to face the bed Hermione moaned herself at the sight before her, her eyes travelled over Minerva's body, biting her lip as she took in generously sized breasts heaving with arousal, porcelain skin peppered with love bites and those emerald eyes darkening with lust.

"Oh gods I love you." Hermione groaned.

Reaching the bed she let her hands slide up her lovers body, licking her lips when Minerva arched into her touch, there was something so intoxicating about watching the older woman loose herself to the pleasure. Hands glided along silken skin feeling the muscles twitch underneath, leaning down momentarily Hermione nipped at Minerva's thighs chuckling when she shivered, fingers lightly traced Minerva's abdomen before pressing down harder, allowing her nails to leave pink lines which she soothed with her tongue moments later.

Minerva's head was tossed back against the pillow, eyes screwed shut and mouth wide open as she panted from the young witch's teasing, her hips rolled gently as the anticipation built, Hermione finally palmed her left breast and was rewarded with a low moan as she kneaded the supple mound before bending and taking the other nipple into her mouth suckling on the tight nub as she continued massaging the left, lightly circling the nipple with the tip of her tongue she began moving her arms again, caressing Minerva's chest going up and across to her arms to where her hands were gripping the bed sheets. Pulling Minerva's hands up over her head Hermione whispered a spell that had silk ties winding around Minerva's wrists, binding them together.

"Move your arms from this spot and I won't let you come for days" Hermione warned smirking when Minerva quickly agreed, knowing from experience that the young brunette meant it.

Hermione straddled Minerva's hips and roughly ground down on her soaked core moaning in time with Minerva, rocking back and forth against slick flesh she leaned down and captured thin lips with her own, slipping her tongue into Minerva's mouth, passionately kissing the older woman. 

Sitting back she changed the direction of her hips, winding in circles as she raked her nails down Minerva's sides hearing the hiss of pain followed by a moan of pleasure that had her growling, hips speeding up she watched Minerva bite her lip as she fought to keep her hands in place.

Gripping silken locks Hermione forced Minerva's head to the side, she bit down on her pulse point and licked the bite mark she'd left, she continued to bite up and down the animagus's throat delighting in the high pitched moaning coming from Minerva. Hermione felt her core tighten as her orgasm approached, knowing from the way Minerva's hips bucked frantically that she wasn't far behind, Hermione's hands gripped Minerva's wrists almost painfully, keeping them pinned above her head.

She gazed into dark emeralds, seeing the pleading in the tabbys eyes she sped up her hips and finally Minerva tossed back her head and moaned loudly as she came against her lover, leaping forward Hermione crashed her lips against Minerva's, frantically thrusting as pleasure took over her brain and she felt her orgasm roar through her.

Collapsing on top of Minerva she hummed in satisfaction, snuggling into her girlfriend she gave her a gentle peck smiling when Minerva pulled her into her arms as she drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering the song on the radio was Call me when you're sober by Evanescence which is a brilliant song.  
> This fic will be request driven so if you enjoyed this story and would like to see more of our favourite ladies then please leave a comment on what you would like to see next xx stay kinky ;)


End file.
